


I know I've Seen His Face Before..

by XLuLuTheCrazyX



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Lost Love, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLuLuTheCrazyX/pseuds/XLuLuTheCrazyX
Summary: "But what is it I'm chasing? I'm not really chasing anything at all.."She meets someone who looked awfully familiar to her not too long ago, yet seemed so different.Based upon Alesanas Interlude 3
Relationships: Hazama Honoka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	I know I've Seen His Face Before..

**\----------**

**"The night sky feels as though it has never been darker.**

**With the fleeting hope of vengeance compelling me I will attempt to recollect myself and resume my chase.**   
**But what is it that I am chasing?**   
**Am I really chasing anything at all?"**

Walking through Orient Town, I lifted my hood to look up at the night sky, trying to get the previous events of the Dark War out my mind. I let out a sigh while admiring the scene. A few seconds pass when barely having time to sense that something had changed in the atmosphere. I heard a low voice whisper into my ear,

"It's such a beautiful night..don't you think?~"

I sprung forward to face a man with green hair sporting a suit and hat. _"He looks awfully like..no, it cant be.."_ I adjusted my glasses and folded my arms with the usual expression on my face. "State your business."

_**"Am I simply drowning myself in revenge to avoid the horrifying truth? I've lost the only thing that made me feel truly alive.."** _

He put a hand on his hip and the other on his hat with a smirk, "Business? I just wanted to see an old face. I would like to know how a loser like _him_ got so close to _you_ ~."

I reached for my sword, laying a hand on its hilt.

_**"Are my hands responsible? Are his? Who was he? Who was the madman that stood before me tonight?"** _

My grip began to tighten on my sword, "Who are you? What do you want?" He put his hands in the air, "Whoa-ho-ho, hey, lets relax now..to answer your question, I go by many names and want many things, but let's save that for later. You can call me Hazama, or even better, Terumi." He slightly bowed and took off his hat, as he rose back up he opened his eyes while smirking wickedly.

_**"I swear I've seen his face before..I know I've seen his face before.."** _

"Come now, you should have known what happened by now, _Darling._ ~"

I ripped my sword from it's sheath at that point with a scowl on my face. "Shut up!..You're not him, he would never fall for-" He started walking towards me with a dangerously serious gaze this time, "You know, That kinda hurts my feelings. You're not even giving me a chance. What? You think I'm the usual stereotypical _man_? I'm pretty laid back I'll have you know. I may not exactly be him entirely, but I do have his appearance and even some of his memories and..quirks, sadly." He took the swords blade and held it to his chest. "So, can you really bring yourself to cut through me, knowing he's still _here_?"

I lowered my sword quietly and walked away slowly. "I don't need to hear you'r snake-like words and I certainly don't need anyone to hang around me, especially someone as annoying as you. I leave you to suffer your own fate."

He smiled wickedly again, "You'll come back, I know you will..why? well, that's simple.." Putting his hat back on he spoke in a low, shivering tone,

_**"The emptiness will haunt you.."** _


End file.
